1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paint composition and a coated article using the paint composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, inorganic nano particles, such as nano silicon dioxide and nano titanium dioxide can be added to paint to improve the hardness of the paint layer. However, it can be difficult to uniformly disperse the inorganic nano particles in the paint because in the paint, the inorganic nano particles very easily aggregate. As a result, it is difficult to improve the physical properties of the paint by adding inorganic nano particles.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.